


Sharing is Caring

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Education, Fluff, Reading, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Prompt 19 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Davos & Shireen with the prompt: you can borrow mine.





	

Shireen sat with Davos in her room as he told her about the latest adventures he had been on. Her eyes always seemed to light up as he spoke of his travels. Her time locked away in her room did not leave her much to do other than think of those stories. The girl soaked up every word that the man said so that she could remember them later when he left for his next adventure. Throughout she asked him plenty of questions which Davos stopped to answer each time. When he finished she knew it was time to give him lessons on reading.

Shireen walked over to one of the many stacks of books in her room, picking it up and walking back over to the bed. "Come on Ser Davos we have to practice your reading. We have not read this one together yet- it is the story of the most famous dragon riders." 

Shireen had always loved the stories about dragons the most. Stannis knew this and whenever he found books about dragons he would bring them to her. Some were just tales for children while other accounted the Targaryens and the pets they once had all those years ago. Regardless of which it was Shireen always sped through those books far faster than the ones about romance or boring points of history. Those were for times that she could not find anything better to do than read about battles of men who did not matter. The men who mattered in her eyes were the ones who rode into battle on dragons.

The girl moved the book from her lap to hand to Davos. The man smiled at her before he cracked open the cover to look at the first page. The two of them had done plenty of practicing so he felt ready to do this without as much help as usual. He stuttered through the first few words though he was able to say them with ease once he got into the swing of it. He felt all too proud of himself for what he was doing though he only showed it with a small smile. He had to stay humbled, it was what he needed to be. Still a piece of him wanted to do a little dance and celebrate that he was able to pick up on this. Some had mocked the man for wanting to learn to read so late in life but here he was.

As time went on the two read through the book and he did well for the most part except for the names. His own name was simple to read and pronounce but some of the Targaryen names were ridiculous with the ae and things like rh in them. Shireen would still explain each one to him when he did not understand why it was pronounced a certain way. Their were so many rules to pronouncing words that Davos had no idea how a person remembered them. They were far into it when the man realized how late it was getting. 

"Alright little princess I have to go now." Davos told the girl. She frowned, marking the page they were in with a scrap piece of paper before she shut the book.

"Well we will continue tomorrow then- hopefully we can finish this book." Shireen told him as she laid it on the top of the stack next to her bed. She wanted it close so that she could grab it the second he came back the next day. The man frowned and she knew that something was wrong.

"About that princess- I have to leave tomorrow for my next journey." The man started to explain.

"You are leaving so soon, Ser Davos? You just got back from your last trip." Shireen complained, frowning at her friend.

"I know but this is important for your father to become king he needs these alliances and has sent me to help gain them. It is a big honor to be presented with to have him trust me so." 

Shireen nodded in understanding, "Of course father trusts you- you are a good man. Will you be gone for long, Ser Davos?"

Davos smiled as the girl called him good. Some of the things he had done in his life would never be considered good but in her eyes he was still a good man. That meant a lot more to him than the girl could ever realize. "I will be gone for a few moons so you will have to prepare plenty of reading for when I return."

"Will you have books while you are out at sea?" Shireen asked him.

"No we will pass the time in other ways don't worry about it." Davos promised the girl with a pat on the shoulder. Still Shireen shook her head, having none of it. She picked up the book they had just been reading, holding it out to him.

"You can borrow mine- I have already read this book six times. You use it to practice reading while you are away. Then when you get back you can read me the book." Shireen told him as she held out the book. The man looked at her and smiled. He could tell by that stubborn look on her face that she would not take no for an answer. Parts of the girl looked like her father but this stubborn look she had from time to time was the most obvious thing she inherited from Stannis.

"Alright then princess." Davos took the book in his hands before he stood. "When I get back expect me to read you the whole thing front to back- even the names."

"I cannot wait Ser Davos- I'll see you soon." Shireen told him, waving at the man.

"I'll see you soon, princess." Davos told her before he headed down the stairs back to his chambers to go rest.


End file.
